Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) jest człowiekiem, który posiada moce Shinigami i Pustego. Jest synem Isshina i Masaki Kurosakich, jest starszym bratem Karin i Yuzu. Jest on głównym bohaterem serii Bleach. Informacje ogólne Przy pierwszym poznaniu wydaje się być 15 letnim pesymistą, stara się robić wrażenie niedostępnego (zwykle ma zmarszczone brwi i skrzywione usta), jednak okazuje się że jest inny (milszy i inteligentniejszy)niż sugerowałby jego wygląd i nastawienie. Nie obchodzi go co o nim myślą inni (inaczej przefarbowałby włosy). Lubi czekoladę i pikantne potrawy. Jego ulubionymi osobami są: Al Paccino i Mike Ness, najbardziej podziwia Williama Szekspira. Niepewnie czuje się w towarzystwie nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet. Przykładem tego jest to, że gdy Ichigo zobaczył prawdziwą postać Yoruichi zawstydził się bo była naga. Ichigo jest zdolnym uczniem, w teście inteligencji plasuje się na 18 (w mandze) lub 23 (w anime) z 322 miejsc w szkole. Rodzina Mieszka z ojcem Isshinem Kurosakim oraz dwiema młodszymi siostrami: Yuzu Kurosaki i Karin Kurosaki. Ich matka, Masaki Kurosaki, zginęła gdy Ichigo miał 9 lat (zabił ją Hollow, ale Ichigo długo myślał że ratując go wpadła pod samochód i czuł się winny jej śmierci). Rodzina Kurosaki wydaje się być w miarę normalna, oprócz dwóch faktów (pomijając już brak matki). Po pierwsze Ichigo, jak również w mniejszym stopniu jego rodzeństwo, posiada zdolność widzenia i komunikowania się z duchami. O ile cała rodzina jest w stanie widzieć duchy, Ichigo ma najwięcej naturalnej mocy duchowej - chociaż Karin ma porównywalny poziom świadomości duchowej. Okazuje się też, że ojciec Ichigo był dowódcą oddziału skazanym na banicję, który dwadzieścia lat przed główną fabułą mangi i anime wyrzekł się swoich mocy, dopiero niedawno je odzyskując. Po drugie Ichigo wiecznie kłóci się ze swym ojcem, niejednokrotnie dochodzi przy tym do walk (przedstawionych bardzo żartobliwie), w których przeważnie to ojciec zbiera baty. Sam ojciec, nawiasem mówiąc, nie jest głową rodziny - to stanowisko należy do Ichigo, bo jego ojciec udaje idiotę. Historia Wczesne czasy Kiedy miał 4 lata jego mama zapisała go na judo/karate gdzie poznał Tatsuki Arisawę. Kiedy miał 9 lat jego matka została zabita przez Grand Fishera. Ichigo całymi dniami stał nad rzeką gdzie zginęła, obwiniając się o jej śmierć (według wydarzeń z mangi wcale niebezpodstawnie - Grand Fisher polował na niego). 3 lata przed główną fabułą Sora Inoue zmarł w klinice Kurosaki. Ichigo poznał wtedy opłakującą brata Orihime Inoue . Na początku nauki poznaje Sado "Chada" Yasutorę, który pomógł mu w walce. Ichigo niedługo po tym odwdzięczył mu się tym samym, po czym obiecali sobie że będą walczyć za siebie nawzajem.thumb|Obietnica Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Pierwszy raz spotykamy Ichigo gdy gromi kilku deskorolkarzy, winnych przewrócenia butelki z kwiatami, którą to Kurosaki postawił tam dla ducha zmarłej w okolicy dziewczynki. Wtedy też dowiadujemy się, że potrafi on widzieć dusze. Kurosaki po rozprawieniu się z wandalami, wraca do domu, gdzie poznajemy jego rodzinę - narwanego ojca oraz dwie siostry. thumb|Ichigo jako ShinigamiGdy Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju, w oknie pojawia się osoba w czarnym kimono - Shinigami imieniem Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo, zdenerwowany ignorowaniem go, przewraca ją, powodując zdziwienie Shinigami że w ogóle może ją zobaczyć. Isshin wchodzi do pokoju i pyta z kim Ichigo rozmawia, zdając się nie zauważać Rukii (w późniejszej części fabuły zdarzenie to jest kwestionowane). Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo czym są Shinigami, tłumaczy mu także różnicę i zależność między zwykłymi duszami a Pustymi. Ichigo nie traktuje tego poważnie (po części przez rysunki, którymi Rukia stara się mu wyjaśnić sprawę nieco lepiej) i lekceważy Shinigami, czym sprowadza na siebie jej gniew. Rukia demonstruje Bakudō, unieruchamiając Ichigo. W tym momencie rodzina Kurosakich zostaje napadnięta przez Pustego - Fishbona D. Do pokoju wpełza siostra Ichigo, ostrzegając go przed Pustym. Rukia wychodzi by pokonać potwora, Ichigo zaś walczy jak może z techniką Shinigami, thumb|left|Przejęcie mocy od Rukiiostatecznie przełamując jej działanie - co dla zwykłego śmiertelnika jest niewykonalne. Szarżuje na Pustego z kijem baseballowym, jednak bez efektu. Gdy dowiaduje się, że to on ściągnął Pustego do kliniki (z powodu ogromnego reiatsu), chce poświęcić swoje życie, aby stwór odszedł. Rukia zasłania go własnym ciałem, otrzymując poważny cios od Pustego. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że Pusty i tak nie odejdzie, póki nie pożre wszystkich dusz posiadających choćby odrobinę energii duchowej. Shinigami decyduje się oddać połowę swojej mocy Ichigo, poprzez specjalny rytuał, polegający na wbiciu sobie Zanpakutō w ciało. Ichigo czyni to, jednak zamiast połowy mocy - odbiera Kuchiki całą. Pokonuje Fishbona D. bez większego problemu. Działania w Karakurze Na dzień po pokonaniu Pustego, rodzina Ichigo nic nie pamiętała. Zdziwiony Kurosaki wybrał się do szkoły, gdzie - ku swemu zaskoczeniu - spotkał Rukię, obecnie przebywającą w sztucznym ciele (gigai). Wyjaśniła mu gdzie się podziała jej moc. Powiedziała mu też, że ukrywa się w ciele thumb|Porażka Hexapodusaczłowieka, ponieważ jako osłabiony Shinigami jest łatwym celem Pustych, więc czeka, aż jej moce się zregenerują. Przekazuje także Ichigo, że musi przejąć jej obowiązek unicestwiania Pustych i zostać Shinigami w jej miejsce. Kurosaki odmawia, więc Rukia siłą wyrzuca jego duszę z ciała oraz zabiera go do parku, w którym Pusty - Hexapodus - atakuje duszę pięcioletniego chłopca. Wymaga od niego, żeby przyjął obowiązki Shinigami, w przeciwnym wypadku chronienie chłopca jest pozbawione sensu. Ichigo zabija Pustego, jednak odmawia gotowości do poświęcenia swego życia dla obowiązków Shinigami, jednak zgadza się przyjąć obowiązek ochrony dusz w ramach spłaty długu, który zaciągnął w momencie, gdy Rukia uratowała jego. W ten sposób zostaje tzw. "Zastępczym Shinigami". Acidwire Pod okiem Rukii trenuje w parku celność, co polega na uderzaniu piłek wystrzelonych ze specjalnej maszyny. Jednak uderzać ma tylko te, na których widnieje głowa - z czym ma nie lada problem, bo talent plastyczny Rukii jest dość kiepski. Rukia tłumaczy, że Ichigo powinien zabić Pustego jednym ciosem, dlatego właśnie powinien trafiać w głowę. W tym momencie na Ichigo wpada Orihime Inoue i opowiada mu o wypadku, którego doświadczyła. Rukię zainteresowało znamię na jej nodze, więc gdy Orihime odeszła, zapytała o nią Ichigo. Ten opowiedział jej o wypadku, w którym zginął Sora Inoue oraz zapytał, dlaczego tak ją to interesuje. Rukia stwierdziła, że wcale jej to nie obchodzi i kazała Ichigo wrócić do domu. Tam też zaskoczyła Ichigo, wyskakując z jego szafy i zmieniając go w Shinigami. W sekundę później zaś oboje zostali zaatakowani przez Pustego - Acidwire, który okazał sięthumb|Acidwire być Sorą Inoue, starszym bratem Orihime. Ichigo atakuje go i odcina mu kawałek maski, po czym Pusty ucieka. Rukia informuje Ichigo, że każdy Pusty jest w istocie duszą człowieka, dlatego też powinien zabijać go jednym ciosem, zanim pozna jego właściwą tożsamość. Natychmiast wyruszyli do domu Orihime, po drodze zaś Rukia wyjaśniła Ichigo, że rana na nodze dziewczyny była śladem ugryzienia Pustego, zaś każdy Pusty zabija najpierw tych, których kochał najbardziej, żeby zmniejszyć swoje cierpienie. Do mieszkania Inoue przybywają w ostatniej chwili - Ichigo blokuje cios Acidwire'a, skierowany w Orihime. Okazuje się jednak, że jej dusza została oddzielona od ciała, zaś Pusty stwierdza, że jest już martwa i atakuje Ichigo ogonem. Ten blokuje cios, lecz przez łuski na nim nie jest w stanie zranić przeciwnika. Pusty atakuje Ichigo jadem, który parzy mu rękę, przez co Kurosaki upuszcza miecz i zostaje odrzucony ogonem przeciwnika, lądując poza mieszkaniem. Acidwire podnosi duszę Orihime i ujawnia przed nią swoją tożsamość. Wyjaśnia jej że zaatakował ją, ponieważ przestała się za niego modlić. Opowiadanie to przerwał Ichigo, który ponownie został odepchnięty ogonem przeciwnika. Acidwire oskarża swoją siostrę o spowodowanie jego transformacji w Pustego oraz krzyczy, że ją zabije. Ichigo odcina mu dłonie oraz mówi, że najstarszy brat rodzi się, by ochraniać młodsze od siebie rodzeństwo. Pusty opowiada, że to on wychował Orihime i krzyczy, że nikomu jej nie odda, a już na pewno nie Ichigo. Atakuje swoją siostrę, która nie unika ataku, zamiast tego obejmuje głowę brata i tłumaczy, że nie modliła się do niego żeby nie martwił się o nią. Ichigo opowiada Pustemu o spinkach, które Orihime dostała od swego brata i które cały czas nosi od czasu gdy umarł. Sora odzyskuje świadomość i odbiera Ichigo jego Zanpakutō, przy pomocy którego popełnia samobójstwo, w obawie że któregoś dnia wróci po swoją siostrę. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo, że cios w Pustego nie zabija go, tylko zmazuje jego grzechy i pozwala dotrzeć do Soul Society. Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Inoue oraz Tatsuki, więc nie pamiętają one tej walki. Shrieker Po tym wydarzeniu poznajemy Sado "Chada" Yasutorę, który wszedł w posiadanie rzekomo przeklętej papugi, zaś faktycznie jest w niej zaklęta dusza chłopca, Shibaty Yūichi. Został on poturbowany, jednak zdaje się nie zważać na rany. Gdy Ichigo wraca do domu, zastaje rodzinę zajętą ofiarami wypadku samochodowego. Sado także został ranny, rzekomo w wypadku, lecz gdy zdejmuje koszulę okazuje się, że zaatakował go Pusty. Sado próbuje odejść, lecz mdleje i zostaje zaniesiony do pokoju w klinice Kurosaki. W nocy ucieka z niej, więc Ichigo i Rukia biegną go szukać. Ichigo ujawnia wtedy, że potrafi wyczuć Reiraku - duchowy ślad danej osoby. W ten sposób odnajduje ślad Sado, jednak ten ucieka akurat przed Pustym (nie wiedząc jednak co go goni). Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę, Karin, która mdleje na ulicy. Zabiera ją do domu, zaś za Sado podąża Rukia. Karin tłumaczy Ichigo, że widziała najboleśniejsze wspomnienie chłopca, którego dusza jest uwięziona w papudze, którą nosi przy sobie Sado. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, że jego matka została zamordowana na jego oczach i prosi swego brata by uratował chłopca. Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Rukii, która akurat ucieka przed Pustym -''' Shriekerem'. Uwalnia ona jego duszę, po czym oboje unikają ataku, który posłał w ich stronę Pusty. Ichigo rani go w ramię, zabierając Rukię w bezpieczne miejsce. Wyrzuca Shriekerowi spowodowanie płaczu Karin i atak na Rukię. Ten grozi Kurosakiemu pożarciem i atakuje go. Ichigo zabija stwory, którymi ciska w niego Pusty, lecz ten detonuje je mimo tego. Kurosaki nie reaguje na ten atak, wykorzystując dekoncentrację przeciwnika by przyłożyć mu Zanpakutō do szyi. Pyta czy to on zabił rodziców chopca, którego dusza znajduje się w ciele papugi - Shibaty. Ten potwierdza i opowiada mu swą historię. Rozwścieczony Ichigo spuszcza gardę, co Shrieker natychmiast wykorzystuje do ataku. Blokuje cios i wypluwa w Ichigo masęthumb|Koniec Shriekera pijawek, lecz gdy szykuje się do detonacji, Kurosaki wbija mu rękę w zęby i wsadza "bomby" do jego ust. Korzystając z momentu, w którym Shrieker był bezbronny, Ichigo wyrwał mu język, czyniąc go niezdatnym do wysadzania pijawek. Po tym wbił mu miecz w nogę, uniemożliwiając Pustemu ucieczkę. Gdy Shrieker odcina sobie nogę i próbuje uciec, Ichigo bez trudu dogania go i tnie w twarz. W tym samym momencie za Pustym pojawia się ogromna brama, z której wyrastają dwa szkielety. Rukia wyjaśnia, że jest to '''brama piekieł', zaś cios Zanpakutō zmazuje tylko grzechy, których Pusty dokonał za swego istnienia, jednak nie będąc w stanie wymazać tych, których dopuścił się jeszcze jako człowiek. Shrieker zostaje zabrany do piekieł, zaś brama znika. Ichigo odsyła duszę Shibaty do Soul Society, obiecując, że spotka on tam swą matkę. Kon Następnego dnia w szkole Rukia zabiera Ichigo na stronę, gdzie demonstruje mu Gikongan - pigułkę ze sztuczną duszą, która pozwala na opuszczenie ciała. Ma to być plan awaryjny, w razie gdyby Ichigo wdał się w walkę, a Rukii nie byłoby w pobliżu. Ichigo wypróbowuje Gikongan, jednak nie przypada mu ono do gustu, jednak w tym samym momencie pojawia się Pusty, więc nie ma czasu narzekać. Okazuje się jednak, że pigułka została omyłkowo zamieniona, a do rąk Rukii trafił odrzucony towar. Sztuczna dusza w ciele Ichigo przyczynia się do kłopotów, niszcząc szkolne mienie, atakując nauczyciela oraz wskakując do klasy przez okno... na trzecim piętrze. Robi z siebie durnia przed Orihime - wychodzi tu jego ciut zboczona natura - oraz przed Tatsuki. W momencie gdy ta ciska w niego ławkami, przez drzwi wparowuje Rukia. Dusza ucieka w stronę okna, tam jednak już czeka Ichigo. Nie docenił jednak uciekającego, który wyskoczył przez okno. Okazuje się, że jest to modyfikowana dusza - stworzona jako żołnierz do walki z Pustymi. Plan jednakowoż został odwołany i niemal wszystkie modyfikowane dusze zostały zniszczone, część jednak uciekła. Ichigo współczuje duszy, Rukia jednak twardo upiera się, że trzeba ją zniszczyć. Poszukują go po całym mieście, ostatecznie znajdując go w szkole, walczącego z Pustym. Ichigo kłóci się ze sztuczną duszą, jednocześnie raniąc Pustego. Ten, wściekły, atakuje ich obu, więc we dwóch zabijają Pustego. Dusza wykopuje padającego stwora w powietrze, żeby nie uderzył on w kolonię mrówek, sam jednak omal nie spada z muru. Zostaje uratowany przez Ichigo, po czym opowiada mu swoją historię. Przerywa ją Urahara Kisuke, wyciągając duszę z ciała Ichigo. Chce go zniszczyć, jednak Rukia odbiera Gikongan i twierdzi, że jest zadowolona z produktu. Razem z Ichigo umieścili Gikongan w pluszowym lwie i nazwali Kon. Grand Fisher Kilka dni później Ichigo bierze wolne od szkoły oraz pracy Shinigami, gdyż nadchodzi rocznica dnia, w którym została zabita jego matka - 17 czerwca. Gdy wraz z rodziną docierają na cmentarz, Ichigo spotyka tam Rukię, która pyta go jak zginęła jego matka. Chce się upewnić, czy nie zabił jej Pusty. Kurosaki wrzeszczy na nią twierdząc, że to nie może być to. W tym momencie zauważa dziewczynkę. Biegnie za nią, lecz ta znika. Rukia biegnie za Kurosakim zatrzymując go, po czym dowiaduje się, że to Ichigo zabił własną matkę. Ichigo wspomina własną historię. Okazuje się, że gdy Ichigo chciał uratować dziewczynkę (tę, którą zauważył wcześniej) przed wpadnięciem do rzeki, jego matka zginęła ratując go przed czymś. Dziewczynka okazała się duchem. W tym momencie Karin oraz Yuzu zostają zaatakowane przez Pustego. Ichigo oraz Rukia wyczuwają jego emanację i biegną do niego. Docierają w momencie, w którym miał już pożreć Yuzu. Ichigo ratuje siostry, raniąc Pustego i odcinając mu dłoń. Rozpoznaje dziewczynkę, którą próbował ratować sześć lat wcześniej i uświadamia sobie, że Rukia miała rację - to Pusty zabił jego matkę. Okazuje się, że jest to Grand Fisher, Pusty, który przez ponad 50 lat uciekał Shinigami. Wściekły Ichigo szarżuje na niego i daje się złapać w rozrośniętą sierść Pustego, który błyskawicznie regeneruje straconą dłoń. Rukia chce go ochronić, lecz Ichigo najpierw rozkazuje, a potem prosi ją, by nie wtrącała się. Rukia odchodzi, zaś Ichigo przenosi walkęthumb|Atak na Grand Fishera z dala od sióstr, głównie unikając ciosów Grand Fishera. Ten naśmiewa się z jego braku doświadczenia. Ichigo ponownie szarżuje, lecz Zanpakutō zostaje zablokowane przez dłoń Pustego, z której nagle wyrastają wielkie szpony, raniąc Ichigo. Ten upada na ziemię, zaś Grand Fisher nadal wytyka mu brak doświadczenia. Wściekły Ichigo atakuje, lecz chybia. Pusty zmienia swą przynętę w ludzką postać, po chwili zaś nadaje jej wygląd Masaki Kurosaki. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z jego przeciwników miał kogoś, na kim mu zależało i kogo nie mógł zaatakować, więc wydobywał z niego wspomnienie o tej osobie i zmieniał w nią przynętę - dlatego wygrywał przez pół wieku. Ichigo twierdzi, że cmentarz nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na przywołanie wizji jego matki, lecz gdy szykuje się do ataku, przynęta Grand Fishera blokuje mu drogę, zaś gdy Kurosaki się zatrzymał, Pusty przebił ich oboje wielkim kolcem. Gdy zaczął już omawiać zwycięstwo, Ichigo wbił w niego Zanpakutō, po czym wyrwał je siłą z jego boku, powodując ogromną ranę, sięgającą niemalże dziury w piersi Grand Fishera. Gdy na miejsce przybywa Rukia, Pusty przechodzi w ciało swej przynęty, wciąż mającej formę Masaki, po czym ucieka by się zregenerować. Rukia leczy rany Ichigo, ten jednak podchodzi do grobu swej matki. Czuje się przegrany, gdyż nie był w stanie jej pomścić. Spotyka tam ojca, który pociesza go - nie mając jednak pojęcia o stoczonej walce. Gdy Isshin odchodzi, Ichigo prosi Rukię, by pozwoliła mu posiadać moce Shinigami na tyle długo, żeby mógł pokonać Grand Fishera. Don Kanonji W kolejnych dniach biednego Ichigo prześladuje program telewizyjny, popularnie zwany "Ghost Bust" - w którym człowiek imieniem Kanonji Misaomaru (znany jako Don Kanonji) "przegania" duchy z naszego świata. Ichigo nie wierzy w te bzdury, zaś gdy dowiaduje się, że kolejna edycja programu będzie kręcona w Karakurze, kategorycznie odmawia znajomym pójścia tam. Jednak wybiera się z powodu swej rodziny - Isshin i Yuzu są zagorzałymi fanami Don Kanonjiego. Spotyka tam Rukię, która opowiada mu o duszach związanych ze światem ludzi tak bardzo, że Soul Society nie wykrywa ich, jeżeli żaden człowiek nie wejdzie na ich terytorium. Taka dusza znajduje się w szpitalu, w którym nagrywany jest program. Po pojawieniu się, Don Kanonji (który rzeczywiście jest w stanie dostrzec duszę) "egzorcyzmuje" ją, wsadzając swój "duchowy kij" w na wpół otwartą dziurę Pustego i otwierając ją kompletnie. Ichigo próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak ochrona unieruchamia jego oraz Rukię, która chce uwolnić jego formę Shinigami. Na ratunek przychodzi Urahara, wyzwalając duszę Ichigo przy pomocy swej laski. Kurosaki odrzuca medium od duszy, w tym samym czasie Urahara (przy pomocy zabawek Soul Society) uwalnia Rukię i ciało Ichigo. "Egzorcyzmowana" dusza przemienia się w Pustego - Jibakurai. Atakuje Don Kanonjiego, lecz Ichigo broni go przed ciosem i każe uciekać. Ten jednak upiera się, że chce walczyć, nieświadom co tak naprawdę uczynił. Kurosaki zabiera go z dala od ludzi, po czym ciska nim w ścianę i pyta, dlaczego Kanonji nie może po prostu uciec. Ten tłumaczy, że jest bohaterem (czym załamuje Ichigo). Twierdzi, że nie może po prostu uciec przed tymi 25% oglądających go ludzi z całego kraju. Chce walczyć na wizji, lecz Ichigo wyjaśnia mu, czego Pusty chce. Jako osoby z największą energią duchową, zostają w szpitalu by ściągnąć Jibakuraia do środka. Ten przebija się przez podłogę, Ichigo nie może go jednak zaatakować - Zanpakutō utknął w suficie. Pusty pluje na ręce Ichigo, sklejając je z rękojeściąthumb|Jibakurai utkniętego miecza, po czym atakuje go. W pomoc Ichigo przychodzi Don Kanonji, który blokuje swą laską zęby stwora, po czym uwalnia miecz Ichigo przy pomocy własnej techniki - "Kanon Ball", czyli niezwykle słabego pocisku duchowego. Wybuch jednak wystarczy do zniszczenia fragmentu sufitu. W tym samym momencie Jibakurai uwalnia się i odrzuca Kanonjiego, Ichigo jednak wbija mu Zanpakutō w ramię (ze sklejonymi rękami nie może trafić w głowę). Pusty przebija się przez ścianę, Kurosaki zaś razem z nim, gdyż miecz utknął w ramieniu potwora. Jibakurai wdrapuje się na dach, gdzie walczy z Ichigo. Tu jednak stracił swą przewagę; Kurosaki stwierdza, że nie musi się martwić o wąskie korytarze ani chronić Kanonjiego. Ten jednak wchodzi na dach, zaś Jibakurai zwraca się ku niemu. Ichigo wyprzedza Pustego i odrzuca, po czym zabija go. Tłumaczy też Kanonjiemu czym jest Pusty i jak powstaje. Ten załamuje się, Kurosaki jednak pociesza go. Kanonji dokańcza show, po czym podaje rękę Ichigo, czyniąc z niego swego "ucznia numer jeden". Biedny Kurosaki załamuje się. Quincy Następnego dnia Ichigo z grupą przyjaciół lądują u dyrektora szkoły, jednak dzięki talentom aktorskim Rukii udaje im się uciec. Później do kliniki Kurosaki przybywa Don Kanonji. Ichigo chce go spławić, lecz Yuzu zauważa to i wybiega przez drzwi. W tym momencie Rukia odbiera namiary na Pustego, więc razem z Ichigo uciekają, nie natrafiają jednak na wroga. Kilka razy dzieje się to samo (ślad po Pustych znika, zanim zdołają dotrzeć na miejsce). W szkole chodzą plotki o nim i Rukii (ponieważ oboje zostali złapani przez kamery), więc stara się jej unikać. Ta jednak porywa go podczas rozmowy ze znajomymi, ponieważ kolejny raz Pusty pojawił się w mieście. Kolejny raz jednak nie ma go tam, jest za to dziwny chłopiec w wieku Ichigo, ubrany jak kapłan. Jest w stanie widzieć dusze, a także wyczuć Pustych - co czyni na miejscu, zanim jeszcze Rukia otrzymuje namiar. Człowiek ten krytykuje poziom wyczuwania wrogów u Ichigo, po czym wyjmuje z rękawa krzyż, z którego tworzy duchowy łuk. Wystrzeliwuje strzałę, zabijając Pustego od razu. Przedstawia się jako''' Ishida Uryū, Quincy''' oraz deklaruje nienawiść do Shinigami. Ichigo spotyka go w szkole, podczas gdy... zszywa podartą lalkę jednej z uczennic. Śledzi Ishidę, który od razu zorientował się kto go obserwuje. Poza szkołą dochodzi do rozmowy między Ichigo a Uryū. Quincy krytykuje brak zmysłu do wyczuwania energii duchowej u Ichigo, sam zaś twierdzi, że od początku wiedział kim jest on i Rukia. Wykazuje zdolność widzenia Reiatsu, po czym wyzywa Kurosakiego do walki. Ten odmawia, twierdząc, że cokolwiek sprawia, że Ishida nienawidzi Shinigami, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Uryū prowokuje Ichigo, który zgadza się na pojedynek. Uwalnia swą duszę przy pomocy Kona, po czym żąda wyjaśnienia zasad walki. Quincy wyjmuję przynętę na Pustych i deklaruje zasady; kto zabije więcej Pustych w 24 godziny, wygrywa. Ichigo wścieka się na ten pomysł (narażanie życia mieszkańców Karakury), jednak Quincy rozkrusza przynętę. Puści ściągają do Karakury, Ichigo zaś rzuca się na Ishidę. Ten jednak chłodno oznajmia, że jeśli Kurosaki chce uratować jak najwięcej ludzi, powinien się spieszyć, szczególnie, że Puści atakują głównie ludzi z wysoką energią duchową. Ichigo biegnie chronić swych najbliższych. Ishida ma przewagę, ponieważ bezbłędnie wykrywa kolejnych Pustych i zabija ich nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jednak przeciwników jest zbyt dużo, więc Quincy powoli traci siły. Nie chce jednak pozwolić, by ktokolwiek w mieście zginął (planuje przejąć rolę Ichigo, jeśli ten zginie w walce). Spotyka Rukię i Kona, próbując ocalić ich przed Pustym, lecz ubiega go Ichigo. Kurosaki deklaruje chęć pobicia Ishidy, lecz najpierw... napada na Kona, który nie wykonał zleconego mu zadania (przyniesienia radaru Rukii). Kłótnia denerwuje Ishidę, który stara się postraszyć Ichigo łukiem - przypadkiem jednak wypuszcza strzałę. Ichigo odbija ją bez trudu. Uryū zauważa potężną szczelinę w barierze pomiędzy Hueco Mundo (światem Pustych) a światem ludzi, zwraca także uwagę na fakt, że wszyscy Puści kierują się tam. Bez zastanowienia atakuje ich. Rukia opowiada mu historię Quincy, wysłuchawszy której Ichigo szarżuje na Pustych, pokonując bardzo dużą ich grupę. Rozmawia z Ishidą, któy stwierdza że nie interesuje go upadek Quincy, lecz zemsta za swego mistrza, który całe życie chciał, aby Shinigami i Quincy walczyli razem, został jednak opuszczony podczas walki zthumb|Atak na Menosa Grande pięcioma olbrzymimi Pustymi. Ichigo wyrzuca mu, że nie chcąc walczyć z nim ramię w ramię, Ishida niszczy starania swego mistrza. Ishida odmawia, jednak Ichigo zmusza go do pomocy sobie, po czym opowiada dlaczego walczy z Pustymi - nie chce, aby kolejni ludzie cierpieli tak jak on po śmierci swej matki. Ishida ratuje Ichigo przed Pustym, po czym rzuca się w wir walki, ramię w ramię z Kurosakim. Gdy Shinigami i Quincy walczą razem, w niebie powstaje potężna szczelina, do Karakury zaś wkracza olbrzymi Pusty - Gillian, zwany także Menosem Grande. Sojusznicy kłócą się, co zauważają Puści. Zanim jednak zdążyli ich zaatakować, Ururu Tsumugiya niszczy ich specjalną bronią, otrzymaną od Urahary. Sam Urahara także się zjawia, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami - Jintą, Tessaiem oraz oczywiście Ururu. Grupa Urahary zajmuje się Pustymi, podczas gdy Ichigo ma skoncentrować się na Menosie. Wbrew ostrzeżeniu Rukii, przerwanemu przez Uraharę, Ichigo rzuca się na Gilliana. Tnie go w nogę, zostaje jednak odrzucony jednym jej machnięciem. Razem z Ishidą dochodzą do wniosku, że muszą wymyślić plan. Quincy zauważa, że Kurosaki nieświadomie wypuszcza olbrzymie ilości reiatsu. Namawia go więc, aby pozwolił mu skorzystać z jego energii, by thumb|left|Ichigo i Ishidawystrzelić ogromną strzałę i pokonać Pustego. Momentalnie emanacja Gilliana rośnie, po chwili zaś wypuszcza on Cero - potężny atak Pustego. Kurosaki blokuje go, po czym nieświadomie uwalnia ogromne pokłady Reiatsu i przebija się przez Cero i ciężko rani Menosa. Energia Kurosakiego wymyka się spod kontroli, więc Ishida pobiera ją i wystrzeliwuje, pomagając Ichigo zapanować nad nią. Ishida pada wycieńczony, Gillian zaś wycofuje się spowrotem do swiata Pustych. Kurosaki świętuje zwycięstwo, po czym pada na ziemię, jego Zanpakutō zaś zaczyna zmieniać formę. Wszystko się jednak stabilizuje. Shinigami Następnego dnia obaj przybywają do szkoły. Ishida zbywa nauczycielkę kłamstwem. Podczas przerwy Ichigo zaprasza go na lunch. Początkowo Quincy odmawia, lecz gdy dowiaduje się, że Keigo (kumpel Ichigo) stawia, zgadza się. Podczas lunchu Uryū oraz Kurosaki rozmawiają. Z tej rozmowy wynika jasno, że wbrew pozorom obaj są podobni do siebie. Wieczorem Rukia ucieka z domu Kurosakiego, zosawiając notkę pożegnalną. Ichigo rusza za nią, natrafiając na dwójkę Shinigami, wysłanych z Soul Society by odnaleźć Rukię i zabić tego, kto posiada jej moce. Broni Ishidy, który przybył zwabiony emanacją Shinigami (przed atakiem Abarai Renjiego). Ten pyta z czyjego rozkazu Ichigo jest w tym mieście, po czym dziwi go wielkość Zanpakutō Kurosakiego. Gdy pojmuje kto w istocie przed nim stoi, atakuje. Ichigo blokuje kolejne cięcia, z trudem nadążając za ruchami przeciwnika. Gdy Abarai wyskakuje w powietrze, Kurosaki nie nadąża i zostaje cięty. Renji wyjaśnia po co przybył do świata ludzi, zaś gdy przerywa mowę, Ichigo atakuje. Jedynie drasnął oponenta, lecz taki był jego cel - zrobić Abaraiowi na złość. Kuchiki Byakuya (drugi obecny Shinigami) wyjaśnia, że to dzięki atakowi Ichigo byli oni w stanie odesłać Gilliana w próżnię. Renji wyśmiewa tę wiadomość, po czym pyta Ichigo jak nazywa się jego Zanpakutō. Kurosaki stwierdza, że nie wie. Abarai ponownie wyśmiewa Ichigo, po czym uwalnia swój Zanpakutō - Zabimaru. Atakuje i mocno rani Kurosakiego, korzystając ze specjalnej zdolności swego miecza - możliwościthumb|Renji zadaje poważne obrażenia Kurosakiemu rozciągnięcia się. W momencie, w którym ma zadać ostateczny cios, Rukia powstrzymuje go i każe Ichigo uciekać. Ten podnosi Zanpakutō i wstaje, jednak nie ucieka. Renji szykuje się do ataku, jednak moc Ichigo drastycznie rośnie i przytłacza Shinigami. Kurosaki błyskawicznie atakauje przeciwnika, zadając mu ranę. Gdy Abarai próbuje kontratakować, Ichigo odrzuca go i rani w czoło. Stwierdza, że nie wie dlaczego, lecz czuje się świetnie, po czym rzuca się na przytłoczonego przeciwnika. Nagle jego Zanpakutō zostaje złamany. Zszokowany Ichigo zauważa, że Renji tego ne mógł zrobić. Rozglądając zauważa, że Byakuya zniszczył jego miecz (trzymając górną część w rece), po czym otrzymuje poważną ranę w pierś, nawet nie zauważywszy ruchu przeciwnika. Kurosaki upada, po czym otrzymuje drugi cios, w plecy. Rukia próbuje podbiec do niego, lecz powstrzymuje ją Renji. Byakuya komentuje ten fakt słowami "Ten chłopiec bardzo ''go'' przypomina". Ichigo chwyta go za kimono, czym odrobinkę denerwuje Shinigami. W jego rękę kopie Rukia, zachowując się nienaturalnie, wyniośle. Ichigo usiłuje zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, lecz ona ignoruje go i prosi Byakuyę (swego brata) by zabrał ją do''' Soul Society', gdzie podda się karze. Ichigo próbuje odwieść ją od tego, lecz Rukia rozkazuje mu nie ruszać się i nie podążać za sobą. Byakuya nie dobija go, gdyż wie, że w pół godziny Kurosaki i tak umrze. Renji otwiera bramę do Soul Society, po czym przekracza ją, wraz z Rukią i Byakuyą. Ichigo traci przytomność, lecz zostaje uratowany i wyleczony przez Uraharę. Trening Przytomność odzyskuje w sklepie Urahary... leżąc w łóżku z Tessaiem. Ten natychmiast wzywa Kisuke, który przybywa krótki moment po tym. Wyjaśnia Ichigo co się stało oraz informuje, że Ishida martwił się o niego oraz powiedział, że tylko Ichigo może uratować Rukię. Ichigo załamuje się, thumb|left|Ichigo wyrzuca Tessaia z łóżkatwierdząc, że nie może wejść do Soul Society. Urahara jednak mówi, że jest droga, lecz stawia warunek - przez 10 dni Ichigo ma się uczyć jak walczyć, pod okiem Urahary. Ichigo protestuje, jako argument podając fakt, że nie wie kiedy Rukia ma zostać stracona. Kisuke uświadamia mu, że w obecnym stanie podróz do Soul Society to pewne samobójstwo. Poza tym, przed egzekucją ma być odczekany miesiąc, zaś trening zajmie 10 dni, a otwarcie bramy - tydzień, więc po dotarciu na miejsce wciąż będą mieli 13 dni na uratowanie Kuchiki. Urahara wysyła Ichigo do szkoły (żeby nikt nie podejrzewał co Kurosaki robi w rzeczywistości), przy okazji dając mu specjalne pigułki, które pomagały mu zregenerować się w krótkim czasie. W szkole Ichigo zauważa, że nikt nie pamięta o Rukii - poza Orihime, która początkowo zastanawiała się jaki jest sens w ratowaniu Kuchiki z miejsca, z którego pochodzi, jednak z góry wiedząc, że Ichigo i tak to zrobi, zagrzała go do działania. Ichigo idzie do sklepu Urahary, gotowy na naukę. Tam schodzi w podziemny świat, stworzony specjalnie przez Uraharę do treningów takich jak ten. Kisuke natychmiast uwalnia duszę Ichigo, przy czym okazuje się, że nie posiada on obecnie żadnej mocy. Trening rozpoczyna się. Pierwszym zadaniem Ichigo jest walka z Ururu, będąc w formie duszy. Celem tego jest przyzwyczajenie Kurosakiego do tej postaci. Ichigo nie traktujethumb|Ururu vs Ichigo tego poważnie, dopóki dziewczynka uderzeniem pięści nie tworzy małego krateru w podłożu. Wtedy zaczyna regularnie uciekać. Zakłada ochraniacze, które dała mu Ururu przed walką, po czym... nadal ucieka. Wtedy orientuje się, że jest w stanie nadążyć za ruchami oponentki, unika więc ciosu wprost i atakuje. Ururu również unika, po czym Kurosaki przechodzi do ofensywy. Atakuje, lecz stara się nie trafić dziewczynki w twarz - jednak przy kolejnym ciosie drasnął ją w policzek. Ururu skontrowała to potężnym kopnięciem, jednak Kisuke i Tessai uchronili Ichigo przed pewną śmiercią. Urahara stwierdza, że pierwszą lekcję Kurosaki przeszedł. Wyjaśnia, że duchowa moc najbardziej wzrasta w momencie, w którym dusza jest wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo, więc gdy tylko Ichigo był w stanie uniknąć pierwszego ataku, zwyciężył (zaś gdyby nie był, zginąłby). Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, Tessai... zabija Ichigo, przecinając jego łańcuch losu. Urahara tłumaczy, że przecięty łańcuch powoli koroduje, zaś thumb|left|Odcięcie duszy od ciałagdy korozja skończy się - Ichigo zostanie Pustym. Jest jednak sposób, aby uniknąć tego losu - Kurosaki musi stać się Shinigami. Taki ma być efekt drugiego zadania, które polega na wydostaniu się z głębokiego szybu z unieruchomionymi przez Bakudō nr. 99 rękami, podczas gdy łańcuch losu koroduje szybciej niż zwykle - Ichigo ma trzy dni. Pomimo usilnych prób, ból podczas korozji łańcucha jest zbyt wielki, by Ichigo mógł wydostać się z dołu. Trzy dni mijają - Ichigo rozpoczyna transformację w Pustego. Jednak nie rozpada się, by stać się Pustym gdzieś indziej (zaczyna od maski, co jak twierdzi Urahara) oznacza, że jest w stanie oprzeć się przemianie. Kurosaki słyszy dziwny głos, po czym budzi się w świecie, w którym wszystko odwrócone jest o 90 stopni. Dostrzega tam mężczyznę stojącego na słupku, ubranego w długi, czarny płaszcz oraz ciemne okulary o nietypowym kształcie. Dziwi się on, że Ichigo go nie poznaje oraz przedstawia się, lecz Ichigo nie może dosłyszeć jego imienia. Mężczyzna odwraca się o 90 stopni, zaś Ichigo spada ze ściany, na której do tej pory siedział. Mężczyzna zeskakuje wraz z nim, twierdząc, że Shinigami kontrolują śmierć. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że Byakuya zniszczył tylko moc, którą przekazała mu Rukia, lecz Kurosaki nadal posiada własną. Ichigo musi ją znaleźć, zanim świat w którym się znajduje kompletnie się rozpadnie, a on zostanie Pustym. Budynki zaczynają rozpadać się na wiele sześciennych pudełek, w jednym z nich zaś jest moc Ichigo. Kurosaki przypomina sobie, co powiedział mu kiedyś Ishida (Reiatsu Shinigami jest czerwone). Ichigo wywołuje duchowe ślady, odnajduje ten czerwony i przyciąga do siebie pudełko, do którego jest on przymocowany. Otwiera je, znajdując tam rękojeść Zanpakutō. Tajemniczy mężczyzna okazuje się być duszą miecza, rozkazuje Ichigo wyjąć go z pudła, zanim świat doszczętnie się rozpadnie. Ten próbuje, lecz ma z tym problem. thumb|left|IchigoKurosaki przełamuje Bakudō, na co Tessai odpowiada ostateczną techniką tego typu - '''Bankin'. Pusty Ichigo jednak przełamuje technikę, po czym wyskakuje z dołu. Ukazuje się jako Shinigami w masce Pustego. Wyjmuje złamany Zanpakutō, po czym uderza rękojeścią w maskę, częściowo niszcząc, potem zaś zrywając ją. Urahara gratuluje mu zdania drugiego testu. Ichigo uderza go w twarz rękojeścią miecza, po czym przechodzą do trzeciego testu - Ichigo ma ściąć kapelusz Kisuke żeby wygrać. Kurosaki stwierdza, że w pięć minut go pokona. Urahara w odpowiedzi wyjmuje swój miecz z laski, którą zawsze ma przy sobie. Walka rozpoczyna się. Urahara atakuje z potężną siłą, zaś Ichigo stosuje taktykę podobną do tej z pierwszego testu - czyli ucieka przed Kisuke. Ichigo twierdzi, że jeśli Urahara nie posiada Zanpakutō, nie jest w stanie go zranić. Myli się (miecz Kisuke w istocie jest Zanpakutō - Benihime). Urahara wyjaśnia, że każdy Zabójca Dusz ma własne imię. Atakuje Ichigo, który broni się ułomkiem swego miecza. Urahara chwali go za odwagę, lecz jego miecz przecina się przez resztkęthumb|Urahara vs Ichigo Zanpakutō Ichigo jak przez masło. Kurosaki ucieka, lecz Kisuke dogania go i tłumaczy, że jego moc nie wzrosła, ani nie ustabilizowała się, dlatego tak łatwo może zniszczyć broń Ichigo, co też czyni. Z miecza pozostaje sama rękojeść, Urahara zaś stwierdza, że będzie musiał zabić Ichigo, jeśli będzie walczył tylko tym, co zostało z jego broni. Kurosaki ucieka (znowu) lecz tym razem zaczyna rozumieć, że jest to żałosne. Ponownie słyszy głos duszy swego Zanpakutō, dowiadując się od niego, że to strach nie pozwala mu dosłyszeć jego imienia. Dodaje mu odwagi, po czym przedstawia się - jego imię brzmi Zangetsu. Ichigo ujawnia prawdziwy wygląd swego miecza; jego formę Shikai, po czym atakuje skoncentrowaną falą energii duchowej. Kisuke broni się, jednak część kapelusza udaje się Ichigo zniszczyć. Urahara gratuluje przejścia trzeciego testu, zaś Kurosaki... zasypia. Ichigo wraca do domu, tydzień później zaś otrzymuje wiadomość od Urahary - ma spotkać się z nim w jego sklepie. Zanim wychodzi, jego ojciec... thumb|left|Podarunek od Isshinazeskakuje na niego z dachu, po czym przekazuje mu talizman, który ma chronić go przed niebezpieczeństwami. Po drodze spotyka też Orihime, która także wybiera się do Soul Society. Na miejscu spotykają Sado, czekają też na Ishidę. Yasutora stwierdza, że Uryū nie przybędzie - jednak w tym momencie Quincy ukazuje się przed sklepem. Kisuke zaprasza wszystkich do środka, gdzie otwiera Sekaimon - bramę do Soul Society. Uwalnia duszę Ichigo i wyjaśnia, że tylko on może tam wejść w tym stanie (reszta musi wkroczyć tam w swych zwykłych ciałach). Problem w tym, że mają cztery minuty aby tam dotrzeć, inaczej zostaną uwięzieni w Dangai - świecie pomięczy Soul Society a światem ludzi. Wtedy Yoruichi (dusza w ciele czarnego kota) pojawia się i tłumaczy, że wejść do Soul Society mogą tylko ci, którzy są absoutnie pewni, że tego chcą. Kurosaki stwierdza, że skoro zebrali się tam wszyscy, to znaczy że są pewni. Ichigo prosi Kona, by ten zajął się jego rodziną, po czym wszyscy wkraczają w Sekaimon. Działania w Soul Society Całą grupą przechodzą przez Dangai spiesząc się, gdyż część po której już przeszli zawala się za ich plecami. Ishida zostaje złapany przez Kouryū - ściany z powodu swojej pelerynki. Ichigo chce ją przeciąć, lecz Yoruichi zabrania mu używania Zanpakutō, gdyż wtedy utknęliby w Dangai na wiekithumb|Seimicho. Sytuację ratuje Yasutora, który odrywa pelerynę Uryū (jak się później okazuje, ma zapas) i ucieka z Quincy na ramieniu. Ten protestuje, lecz zauważa coś, co podąża ich śladem. Okazuje się, że to Seimicho - strażnik przejścia między Soul Society a ziemią. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że raz tygodniowo oczyszcza on przejście z niespodziewanych gości, głównie Pustych. Grupa prawie zostaje schwytana, lecz Orihime używa nowo nabytej umięjętności - Santen Kesshun i blokuje wartownika powodując eksplozję, która wyrzuca drużynę do pierwszego okręgu wschodniego Rukongai. Jidanbō Po wylądowaniu Yoruichi wyjaśnia wszystkim, że Rukongai to najbiedniejsza dzielnica Soul Society, jednak to tu żyje stanowcza większość dusz. Ichigo szarżuje w stronę Seireitei - częśći, w której mieszkają Shinigami - lecz Yoruchi każe mu się zatrzymać. Kurosaki zdziwiony przystaje, po czym tuż przed nim ląduje ogromny blok, obok niego zaś kolejne, tworząc mur. Zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć z zaskoczenia, został "powitany" przez strażnika Seireimon - Jidanbō, olbrzymiego człowieka z równie olbrzymim toporem (Jidanbō jest prawie tak wieki jak Seireimon, zaś jego topór ma rozmiar sporego budynku). Yoruichi każe Ichigo się wycofać, jednak zostaje zignorowana, na ratunek Ichigo zaś pędzą Sado i Orihime. Zostają powstrzymani przez Jidanbō, który uderzeniem topora tworzy coś w rodzaju ściany, stworzonej z odłamków podłoża zniszczonego ciosem. Kurosaki każe im się nie martwić, także Uryū, który podszed pod stworzony przez strażnika mur. Tłumaczy, że początkowo miał odzyskać moce w 10 dni, ale udało mu się to już po połowie tego czasu, przez całą resztę trenując z Uraharą. Nie nauczył się wiele, lecz (jak thumb|250px|Walka Ichigo z Jindanbōsam to określił) po raz pierwszy jest uzbrojony w niewyczerpaną energię i odwagę. Jidanbō atakuje go cięciem swego olbrzymiego topora, Kurosaki jednak bez wysiłku blokuje ten cios. Zachwycony tym faktem (Ichigo jest trzecią osobą, która tego dokonała) strażnik zadaje kilkanaście kolejnych ciosów, tracąc rachubę już przy siódmym, kończąc zaś efektownym cięciem z boku. Wszystkie ciosy zostały sparowane przez zastępczego Shinigami. Odrobinę wystraszony Jidanbō wyjmuje drugi topór i zamierza się do ataku. Ichigo przeprasza, że musi oba te topory zniszczyć, po czym przechodzi do rzeczy. Strażnik zostaje odrzucony (a wdług nieoficjanych źródeł, ułamkiem topora obrywa Ishida). Wstaje i wyjaśnia upadek utratą koncentracji, jednak gdy zamierza atakować, zauważa że jego topory uległy destrukcji. Jidanbō zaczyna... płakać. Ichigo przeprasza go, wartownik zaś stwierdza, że Ichigo jest dobrrym człowiekiem, on sam zaś przegrał zarówno jako strażnik Seireimon, jak i mężczyzna. Pozwala Ichigo przejść jako zwycięzcy, a całej drużynie zezwala na przejście za "swoim szefem", jak nazwał go sam Jidanbō (niezmiernie denerwując tym Uryū). Otwiera bramę, lecz zanim Ichigo zdołał przejść, napotkał Shinigami - Ginyanote Ichimaru, kapitana 3 Dywizji Gotei 13. Wartownik przedstawia go jako "Ichimaru Gin", ten zaś odcina mu lewe ramię. Kurosaki blokuje drugi jego atak, mający zabić olbrzyma. Ichigo prosi Inoue żeby zajęła się ramieniem Jidanbō, sam zaś wyzywa Ichimaru do walki. Yoruichi wzywa go do odwrotu, Gin zaś po usłyszeniu imienia Kurosakiego stwierdza, że nie może pozwolić mu przejść do Seireitei. Odchodzi kawałek, Ichigo zaś pyta czy planuje rzucić w niego Wakizashi, któe trzyma w ręku. Ichimaru ujawnia wtedy, że to nie jest wakizashi, tylko jego Zanpakutō - Shinsō. Uwalnia go, Ichigo zaś z trudem blokuje zadany cios i zostaje odrzucony, uderza w okaleczonego Jidanbō i jego także odpycha. Brama do Seireitei zostaje zamknięta. Ganju Ichigo okazuje się być cały (jednak trochę poobijany i wrzaskliwy), jednak czuje się winny z powodu zamknięcia Seireitei. Yoruichi pociesza go, mówiąc, że i tak nie mieliby najmniejszych szans z przeciwnikiem rangi kapitana - Gin zabiłby Ichigo bez problemu. W tym momencie drużyna wyczuwa, że ktoś im się przygląda, po odwróceniu się zaś zauważają dusze - mieszkańców pierwszego kręgu wschodniego Rukongai. Znajduje się też Shibata Yūichi, odesłany przez Ichigo chłopiec, prześladowany wcześniej przez Shriekera. Sado idzie za nim, Inoue zaś, przy pomocy mieszkańców Rukongai, leczy obrażenia wartownika Seireitei, przy pomocy kolejnej zdolności Shun Shun Rikka -''' '''Sōten Kissun. Ichigo rozmawia z jednym z mieszkańców, dowiadując się, że (cytując rozmówcę) "Wielu Shinigami to dupki, ale Jidanbō też pochodzi z Rukongai, więc jest miły". Gdy Orihime niemal kończy kurację strażnika, Ichigo prosi ją, by odpoczęła. Z początu Inoue odmawia, lecz gdy kilka dusz stwierdza, że sami już zajmą się Jidanbō, dziękuje im i razem z Kurosakim udaje się do pobliskiego domu. Tam spotykają resztę grupy, dyskutującą plan przejścia do Seireitei. Yoruichi pyta starszego Rukongai, gdzie może znaleźć osobę imieniem''' Shiba Kūkaku'. Starszy wydaje się trochę przestraszony, lecz zanim zdążył wyjaśnić dlaczego, na dworze słychać hałas - po chwili zaś jakiś mężczyzna wpada przez drzwi. Razem z drzwiami, na których pojawia się... olbrzymi dzik. Wpadający wcześniej mężczyzna okazuje się być jeźdźcem tego osobliwego wierzchowca. Starszy nazywa go '''Ganju' i każe odejść, ten jednak zauważa Ichigo. Denerwuje się faktem, że w Rukongai przebywa Shinigami. Szykanuje Kurosakiego, który traci panowanie nad sobą i uderza go w twarz. Ten wstaje, zaś na uwagę Ishidy o tym, że nie wiedzą kto to właściwie jest, przedstawia się różnymi kretyńskimi tytułami, w tym "samozwańczym człowiekiem, który nienawidzi Shinigami najbardziej". Szarżuje na Ichigo i wyrzuca go przez wcześniej wybite drzwi. Orihime i Ishida chcą pomóc Kurosakiemu, lecz zostają zatrzymani przez bandę Ganju - czterech ludzi na dzikach. Ganju rozkazuje Ichigo odejść, po czym otrzymuje kopnięcie w twarz. Kurosaki odmawia odejścia, jego przeciwnik zaś stwierdza, że w takim wypadku muszą walczyć. Szarżuje na Ichigo, podczas gdy Ishida zauważa, że Shinigami nie ma swojego miecza. Na ratunek przychodzi Sado, który rzuca Zangetsu w stronę Ichigo. Ten łapie go, Ganju dobywa swojego miecza i atakuje. Kurosaki blokuje cios, jednak jego przeciwnik wbija swój miecz w ziemię i przemienia ją w ruchomy piasek, więżąc Zangetsu w podłożu i odrzucając Kurosakiego w dal. Próbuje ataku, lecz Ichigo blokuje go i kontratakuje. Uderza mocno wroga, gdy ten zaś się podnosi, jego banda informuje go, że "już czas". Ganju wzywa swego dzika i wsiada na niego, odjeżdżając i pozostawiająć osłupionego Kurosakiego. Kūkaku Shiba Następnego dnia Ichigo nie chce wyruszyć, twierdząc, że poczeka na Ganju. Ishida siłą odciąga go, ten jednak nie daje za wygraną, dopóki Yoruichi nie drapie go po twarzy. Przypomina mu ona po co przybyli do Soul Society. Ichigo wyrusza z resztą grupy. Po dosyć długiej podróży docierają do mieszkania Kūkaku. Z daleka je rozpoznają - obrzymie ręce trzymają równie wielki transparent z imieniem i nazwiskiem właściciela domu. W oczy rzuca się także gigantyczny komin z zapieczętowanym wylotem. Grupa zostaje zatrzymana przez dwóch strażników - Koganehiko i Shiruganehiko, którzy początkowo odmawiają przepuszczenia grupy, lecz zauważywszy Yoruichi zmieniają zdanie. Koganehiko sprowadza drużynę do wnętrza, schodami w dół, po czym - poinstruowany przez Kūkaku - otwiera drzwi, za którymi czeka właściciel - a właściwie właścicielka - domu. Shiba Kūkaku okazuje się być kobietą bez prawej ręki, z bandażem na głowie, nogach oraz kikucie ręki. W oczy rzucają się jej obfite kształty. Po wyjaśnieniach Yoruichi, Kūkaku zgadza się pomóc grupie, jednak jako że nie ufa im do końca, postanawia wysłać z nimi swego młodszego brata. Otwiera drzwi, za którymi już czeka... Ganju. Od razu rzucają się na siebie. Zostają jednak powstrzymani przez Kūkaku. Ganju usiłuje się wytłumaczyć, lecz zostaje kopnięty przez swoją siostrę, która przenosi swoją uwagę na Ichigo. Chwyta go za głowę i tłumaczy, że jeżeli coś mu się nie podoba, może natychmiast wyjść. Osłupiały Kurosaki mówi, że rozumie, po czym razem z Ganju stwierdza (po cichu), że Kūkaku jest przerażająca. Właścicielka prowadzi drużynę w podziemia, do pomieszczenia z ogromną armatą. Tłumaczy, że przy jej pomocy zamierza wysłać ich do Seireitei. Działania podczas inwazji Bounto Kurosaki dowiaduje się o bounto od Yoruichi która spotkała jedną z nich. Gdy Urahara opracowuje zmodyfikowane dusze do tropienia nieśmiertelnych ludzi, dostaje on Rinrin której przez przypadek daje ciało czegoś ptakopodobnego. Z pomocą wynalazku Kurosaki walczy kilkakrotnie z Yoshino i Udagawą. Bounto zawsze odchodzili bez rostrzygnięcia walki. Podczas walki z bliżniaczymi Bounto w szpitalu Ishidy wraz z Renjim zatrzymuje i pokonuje przeciwników. Ichigo walczy z bounto ponownie podczas ataku na rezydencje Kariy; wtedy walczy z Udagawą, Makim Ichinose i chwilę z Kariyą, który bez problemu go pokonuje. Po tym wydarzeniu miał depresję którą wyleczył podczas walki Renji i Ganju. Gdy stworzono Bitto '''toczy zacięty pojedynek z Go', który zabiłby go gdyby nie reakcja Hichigo i póżniej Kiry. Kolejnym epizodem jego walki z bounto było pokonanie w jaskini z przyjaciółmi ''Ugakiego,'' zaraz potem walczy ponownie z Kariyą i po raz kolejny odnosi klęskę. Gdy Uryu modyfikuje bramę Senkai' '''''dla Bounto idzie za nimi do Soulthumb|Ichigo vs Kariya Society. Udaje się tam razem z''' towarzyszami do siostry Ganju i udają się rozdzieleni na zwiad. 'Próbował pomóc Rukii ''ale uprzedził go kapitan''' '''6 oddziału. Powalce pojawiła się Ran'Tao, ''która opowiedziała Ishidzie i Ichigo historię bounto.'' Kiedy'' Ichigo walczył z'' ''Jinem na Sōkyoku,'' Kariya'' powiedział ''mu co chce zrobić'''. '''Chciał aktywować ''Jōkaishō', które było ukryte pod Seireitei. Działania podczas ataku Arrancarów Działania w Hueco Mundo Kurosaki Ichigo przybywa do Hueco Mundo, aby uratowac swoją przyjaciółkę Orihine Inuoe jednak zadanie staje sie niezwykle niebiezpieczne, gdyż musi pokonać "Espade"-elitę arrancarów pod dowództwem Aizena. Po rozproszeniu się, każdy z bohaterów poszedł w inną stronę. Ichigo natrafił na Dordonii'ego Alessandro Del Socacchio. Chciał zobaczyć Bankai Kurosakiego oraz jego Hollowfikację. Po wyczerpującej walce Ichigo pokonał go. Ichigo po walce z Ulquiorrą został ranny, a Grimmjow sprowadził Inoue by go uleczyła. Zrobiła to i młody Vizard thumb|left|Maska Hollowastoczył walkę z thumb|Ichigo uwolniony z nowej formy6 Espadą. thumb|Ichigo vs Dordoniithumb|Ichigo vs Grimmjow Zanpakutōu '''Zangetsu to imię pogromcy dusz Ichigo. Oznacza ono "tnący księżyc". W zapieczętowanej formie jego miecz jest, jak stwierdziła Rukia, największym z Zanpakutō noszonym przez Shinigami. Gdy Ichigo osiąga formę Shikai, miecz pozostaje w niej już na stałe. Jego duch przypomina 30-40 letniego mężczyznę, bardzo spokojnego i mądrego, ubranego w duchowy płaszcz sięgający ziemi oraz ciemne okulary. Później duch Zangetsu zostaje pochłonięty przez Hollow Ichigo. Shikai Jego forma nie ma tsuby i wygląda jak ogromny tasak (wielkość 1,74m). Ma czarne ostrze ze srebrna krawędzią tnącą. Wokół rękojeści owinięty jest materiał przypominający bandaż (Hichigo używa go do kręcenia mieczem i rzucania nim w przeciwników), który gdy Ichigo nosi go na plecach owija cały miecz. Wydaje się, iż sam materiał jest do pewnego stopnia posłuszny woli Ichigo. Jego cios charakterystyczny to Getsuga Tenshō(kieł księżyca tnący niebo) - zbiera ona energię duchową Ichigo i wystrzeliwuje skoncentrowaną falą, która jest w stanie przebić niemal wszystko, czyniąc po drodze ogromne zniszczenia.W jedym z chapterów dowiadujemy się o nowej technice której ma się uczyć Ichigo od swojego ojca - Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō. Bankai Ostateczna forma miecza to Tensa Zangetsu. Miecz zmniejsza się do wielkości no-dachi z czarnym ostrzem, jelcem w kształcie manji (dokładniej znaku "ban" oznaczającego "pełny", "całkowity") i łańcuchem. Ubranie Ichigo zmienia się na podobne do ubrania ducha Zangetsu (długi czarny płaszcz z wąskimi rękawami, ciemnoczerwonym podszyciem i postrzępioną dolną krawędzią). W tej formie Getsuga Tenshō ma czarny kolor i o wiele większą moc, służy także do zwiększenia mocy cięcia. Podczas drugiej walki z Ulquiorra Getsuga została zatrzymana na ostrzu miecza, co dało Kurosakiemu możliwość użycia pełnej mocy tego ataku przy walce w zwarciu. Ichigo w formie Bankai potrafi poruszać się o wiele szybciej, dystansując pod tym względem niemal każde Shunpō.thumb|250px|Bankai Ichigo O ile ostateczne uwolnienie zwykle trwa dość krótko, jednak w tym przypadku pierwsza transformacja (jak i kilka innych, dla dramatycznego efektu) jest dłuższa. Najpierw Ichigo koncentruje swoją duchową moc dookoła siebie i Zangetsu. Materiał na rękojeści owija się wokół jego ramienia, po czym skoncentrowana energia wystrzeliwuje w stronę, w którą wskazuje jego miecz - przeważnie na wprost. Transformacja pozostawia za sobą ogromny kłąb kurzu o kształcie cyklonu, który po rozwianiu się ukazuje Ichigo z uwolnionym mieczem. Najczęściej używa on jednak skróconej wersji transformacji, pomijając wystrzelenie energii i owinięcie materiału wokół jego ramienia, nie czekając także na rozwianie się cyklonu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Ichigo użył formy Ostatecznego Uwolnienia, nie wykonał żadnego specjalnego gestu ani nie wypowiedział słowa "Bankai".thumb|200px|Getsuga Tenshou w formie Vizardathumb|200px|Getsuga Tenshou w formie bankaithumb|200px|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai Hollow Ichigo Główny artykuł: Hollow Ichigo Ciemna strona Ichigo. Jest szalony, chamski i za wszelką cenę pragnie przejąć moc Kurosakiego. Przez fanów nazywany jest Hichigo lub też Shirosaki, często też jego imię jest czytane jako lustrzane odbicie imienia Ichigo - Ogichi. Sam Kubo Tite zwie go jednak Hichigo. Na jego twarzy często pojawia się sadystyczny uśmieszek. Kiedy zyskuje na sile i przejmuje kontrolę nad Zangetsu oraz zaczyna dręczyć Ichigo, Kurosaki udaje się po radę do Vizardów. Jednakże gdyby nie on, Ichigo nie nauczyłby się wielu ataków Zangetsu. Hollow wewnątrz Ichigo jest odwrotnością jego charakteru, sugeruje to nawet odwrócona kolorystyka ubioru. Hichigo jest pewien swojej wyższości i wyśmiewa słabości Ichigo przy każdej okazji, chociaż samemu o kontroli nad mocą Ichigo może jedynie pomarzyć. Wyśmiewanie słabości swoich przeciwników, co jest kolejną często spotykaną cechą Pustych. Jest sadystyczny, potrafi zabijać dla samej przyjemności i na jego twarzy często gości szalony uśmiech. Strona tytułowa rozdziału 220 mangi ukazuje wewnętrznego Hollowa podpisanego lustrzanym odbiciem imienia Ichigo. Imię Hichigo to połączenie pierwszej litery z wyrazu Hollow i dodanie imiona ichigo, stąd ta nazwa. Podczas 272 odcinka anime ukazała się potężna i pełna forma Hollowa stworzona dzięki mocy Ichigo, ranie w klatce piersiowej utworzonej przez Ulquiorrę i krzykowi Inoue. Niestety, tak naprawdę Ichigo nie kontrolował tej przemiany, nie pamięta co się wtedy działo, a kiedy jej czas się skończył i Ulquiora zginął, otwór w ciele Ichigo zaniknął. Podczas trwania przemiany bohater mógł korzystać z 2x większej prędkości niż Arrancarzy. Forma Full Hollow zadziwiła wszystkich i była wyjątkowo niszczycielska. Vizard Ichigo jest także w stanie kontrolować moce Hollowa, który istnieje w jego osobowości. Dowiaduje się o tym dopiero gdy na swej drodze spotyka Vizardów. Bojąc się o utratę świadomości i swoich mocy Shinigami na rzecz swego alter ego , Ichigo "prosi" ich o pomoc. Po stoczeniu wewnętrznej walki z Hichigo, Ichigo jest w stanie okiełznać Pustego i przejąć czasowo jego moc. Niestety, jak każda moc, ta także ma pewne ograniczenia. right|thumb|200px|Ichigo wkłada maskę Głównym problemem jest ograniczenie czasowe, które na początku pozwala naszemu bohaterowi zakładać maskę Hollowa i korzystać z jego m ocy zaledwie przez 11 sekund. Później, w miarę dalszego użytkowania mocy Pustego, limit czasowy rośnie. Po założeniu swojej maski Ichigo jest w stanie zignorować rany, staje się szybszy i silniejszy. Raz podczas treningu z Hiyori dane nam było zobaczyć jak zakłada maskę Pustego w formie Shikai, ale poza tym korzysta z tej mocy tylko w formie Bankai. left Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Kategoria:Vizard Kategoria:Soul Society Kategoria:Mężczyzna